Truth Powder
by Kafira-chan
Summary: Kirk, Bones, and Sulu are down on a planet on an away mission. A jealous lady throws a powder in Kirk and bones' face that makes them tell the truth. Where will that lead? *waggles eyebrows* Fluff! To my best friend avengers.addict


_**~This story if for my best friend. She was having a bad day so here is a fluff fic for her. : I LOVE YOU!~**_

It was supposed to be a simple away mission. We were supposed to simply go down and observe the planet, categorizing the different species of plants and animals we found while dropping off medical supplies to the natives. The planet was considered non-hostel and there wasn't supposed to be any major danger. Of course this was an Enterprise Mission so and they never go as planned.

The crew on the away mission was the Captain, Lieutenant Sulu, and me. The Captain was there for diplomatic reasons, Sulu to categorize the plant species, and I was there to oversee the delivery of the medical supplies as the CMO of the ship.

We arrived just after dawn on the planet which was 0700 according to the time on the ship. Jim quickly disappeared to talk to the leaders of the native community and Sulu was being shown around by a agronomist leaving me to unload the shuttle of medical supplies by myself. The shuttle was completely full of supplies too and even though it was right next to the hospital it would take me hours to unload it.

I had been working for the better part of three hours and the shuttle was barely half emptied when I decided it was time for a break. I took of my shirt and sat in the shade cast by the shuttle, leaning against the cool metal as I drank from the canteen I had. The sweat I had worked up was just beginning too dry when Jim and one of the leaders came walking up, Jim listening as she talked animatedly about something.

Jim stopped in front of me with a bright grin. "Hey Bones. I thought you would be done by now." His grin said otherwise of course, it said 'I'm finding it funny you are still working while I get the royal treatment.'

I glared at him, not caring that he was supposed to be being diplomatic. "Dammit Jim! I'm a doctor not a delivery boy." I snapped at him. I didn't miss the widening of the leaders eyes.

"Is that how humans allow subordinates to speak to their higher ups?" She asked with a voice filled with disgust. I was not in a good mood to begin with so it was a struggle to hold back a sarcastic, grumpy comment.

"Of course not Lady Aaminah. Bones here, I mean Doctor McCoy is a special case though because he is my best friend and was even before I became Captain." Jim said with an easy grin. I saw Lady Aaminah's eyes darken for a minute before she nodded.

"That is not bad then. Friendship is important." Lady Aaminah said, her voice carrying a dark tone with it. I didn't understand what she was upset about. I was being more respectful than I normally was and I was being disrespectful to Jim, not her.

"I wouldn't be the Captain if not for Bones here. I owe him a lot so if he wants to be disrespectful then that's okay." Jim said with a smile, glancing at me. Her eyes darkened again and I realized what it was. She was jealous.

I chuckled quietly but Lady Aaminah turned a cold glare at me. I tried not to glare back as I stood up, stretching out my sore muscles. "I suppose I should get back to work. Can I expect you to help at some point Jim?" I asked. He just chuckled and shook his head before turning to walk away with the lady.

I sighed, feeling a little jealous as Lady Aaminah put her hand in Jim's before turning my attention back to unloading the shuttle. It was slow going as much of the supplies were heavy so when Jim returned two hours later I was still working though closer to being done.

I didn't notice Jim stop and stare at me with very heated look, watching the sweat drip down my back as I bent to lift another box of supplies. I turned around and almost ran into him, dropping the box which Jim quickly caught.

"Careful there Bones or I'll have to take these from your pay." He grinned brightly at me. I rolled my eyes knowing that wasn't true but I couldn't help smiling.

"Well thanks for saving me from the pay cut then Kid. I don't get paid enough to deal with you already so with a pay cut I just might have to find a new job." I joked as I smiled at him. He gave me a playfully hurt look before shifting is grip on the box.

"That is insubordination there Bones. I might have to take that out of your booze supply." He smirked before winking at me. We both were oblivious to Lady Aaminah glowering at us from beside the hospital. "Let me help you finish up. We should be returning to the ship soon. Sulu is almost done cataloging here." I gave him a thankful smile as I picked up another box and we both headed towards the hospital.

Unloading the rest of the shuttle was fairly quick work with Jim helping. We finished in half an hour what would have taken me over an hour and a half. We were just leaving the hospital after bringing in the last of the supplies when Lady Aaminah intercepted us.

She didn't say anything; she just glared at the two of us before throwing a powder in our faces and turning on her heels to leave. Jim and I were both coughing and wiping at our faces to try and get the powder off of us. We didn't know what it was or what it did.

Panic clenched me slightly when Jim slid to the ground. "Jim! Are you okay kid?" I kneeled down beside him, ignoring the slight burn from the powder. I started checking him over quickly, making sure nothing serious was occurring. "Lets get you back to the ship. I don't trust staying here much longer." Luckily Sulu was just finishing up his tour then. He rushed back when he saw the captain on the ground.

"What happened?!" he asked as he ran up to where I was kneeling. I looked up at him, hands still on Jim's wrist to monitor his pulse.

"We have to get back to the ship. One of the leaders through a powder into our faces and Jim seems to be having a bad reaction to it." I said as I picked Jim up, holding him carefully against me as I carried him to the shuttle. Sulu hurried before me, not asking any questions as he started up the shuttle. I settled Jim into a seat, watching his bleary eyes worriedly as we took off back towards the ship.

As soon as we were back on the Enterprise Jim and I were decontaminated and I rushed him to the medical bay. He was still having a bad reaction to the powder but I was able to diagnose what the reaction was by the time we got there. It was an allergic reaction.

Once in the medical bay I laid Jim in a bio-bed and carefully stuck him with a hypo that would counteract the allergic reaction. It also made him pass out though. As he laid in the bed, sleeping peacefully his breathing evened out much to my relief and I finally felt okay leaving his side to contact Spock.

"McCoy to Spock." I said into the communicator.

There was a beep and then "Spock here. Report on what happened down on the planet. Lieutenant Sulu says that the Captain is injured." Spock ordered over the communicator.

Normally that would annoy me but today it didn't. "He had an allergic reaction to a powder that one of the leaders, a Lady Aanimah, through in our faces. I am currently running a diagnostic on what the powder is. I gave him a hypo to counteract the allergic reaction." My voice didn't sound like mine as I told Spock the details of what happened. It was cold and withdrawn as if I wasn't feeling worried and angry about what happened. I told him everything that happened with complete honesty which surprised me but I shrugged it off as worry for Jim.

After I finished talking to Spock I went to check on Jim. He was just waking up when I got to his side. "How are you feeling Jim?" I asked though I wasn't expecting an honest answer.

He blinked up at me; his crystal blue eyes finally clear of the bleariness that had overcome them when he was suffering from the allergic reaction. "I'm feeling a bit sluggish and a little sore but better than before." He answered honestly. His face contorted into a shocked look as I stared at him in surprise.

"You just told me the truth about something medical." I stared at him in shock. "You never tell me the truth when it comes to medical situations. That's half the fun of treating you. It also means I get to spend more time around you working on your diagnostic." My eyes widened as I kept talking, the truth pouring out of my mouth until I slapped a hand over it.

Jim stared at me, both of us putting together what the powder did. "Shit." I muttered. "Don't move and don't talk to anyone. I'll be right back." I hurried to my office to call Spock again, telling him that the powder makes us tell the truth and that we have no filter on what we say. Because of that we were going to be staying away from the other crew members.

With that done I hurried back to Jim's side, shooing away Nurse Chapel with a "I want to take care of Jim myself". I blushed brightly wishing I could take that back. Jim stared at me with wide eyes. "Jim, we are either going to your room or mine because the powder is making us tell the truth. Its dangerous for us to be so completely honest in an enclosed environment." I told him as I helped him up.

He smiled at me, wrapping his arm around my waist. "My room because its sound proof." He blushed but his smile never faltered. I smiled, face still flushed as I helped him towards his room. I couldn't help but think this might not be so bad.

I made Jim lay down when we got to his room hoping he didn't hear my mumbled "And it's not just because I like the thought of you lying on a bed." I suppose he did though because he grabbed my hand, making me sit down next to him.

"Alright Bones. I normally hate talking about feelings but with you it's not so daunting. I don't mind that I'm being forced to do this because of the powder." He said as he blushed a little, his hand not leaving mine. "I like you Bones. More than I have liked anyone ever before. I don't just want to have a sexual relationship with you. I want to do all the things we already do but with hand holding, kissing, and all the things romantic couples do. I want to be able to come to you after a hard day and just have you wrap your arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I want to be able to wake up in the morning and see your face. I want to come home at night to you." His voice was embarrassed by the end, his face still flushed.

I stared at him in shock. I had never expected Jim to want those things and I especially never expected him to want those with me. I told him as much. "You have no idea what it means for me to hear that, especially knowing it's true. I have wanted that from the moment I first met you. I was just scared that you wouldn't want the same. I didn't want to lose you." I tightened my hand around his. "I would love to have all of that with you. I love you Jim and have since we were back in the academy. Why else do you think I snuck you onto the ship with me?"

Jim stared at me for a moment before grinning brightly and throwing his arms around me in a hug. "I can't believe you love me." He muttered into my neck. "I love you to. So very much." I felt my hear swell with happiness when I heard that before I pull him away slightly so I could see his face. The grin hadn't left it and I smiled back as I leaned forward to kiss him gently.

His lips were as soft as I always imagined them to be and he tasted of something so uniquely Jim that I moaned, pulling him closer. Jim's arms went around my neck as he held me close and kissed me back. I couldn't believe this was happening, especially when only hours ago I had been jealous of his attention to the lady.

Jim pulled back first, with much obvious reluctance. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He smiled, stroking my cheek gently. I leaned into his hand with a smile. "And I would love to keep going, oh god how I would love to revenge you right now but I want to take things slow. I want to do this right." He said quietly as he looked at me, a blush on his cheeks.

I smiled at him, my heart flipping in my chest. "You want to wait on sex?" I muttered as I looked at him in awe. "You, Jim Kirk, are willing to wait on sex. I never thought that would happen." I pulled him into a gentle kiss before whispering against his lips. "You have no idea how much that means."

Jim beamed at me. "So… Will you be my boyfriend Bones? Will you do all those things with me?" His face flushed again and his voice was slightly uncertain.

I pulled him into a hug. "I would love to. I would be honored to be your boyfriend Jim." I couldn't stop smiling as I held him close before letting him go a little. "But right now you need to rest because you had a major allergic reaction."

As I moved to get off his bed he gripped my hand again. "Stay. Cuddle with me please?" His face was bright red with a blush but I smiled and nodded before lying down next to him on his bed, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close. I pressed my face into his neck and stroked his side gently as I held him. He smiled at me before his eyes started to drift shut.

"I love you Bones." He muttered as he cuddled closer to me, his voice heavy with sleep.

I smiled and kept stroking his side, pressing a kiss to his neck before closing my eyes. "I love you to Jim. With all my heart." I was so happy with the way things turned out. I loved the man curled up in my arms with all my heart and I had never thought I would have him. Now that I did I would never let him go.


End file.
